Copo de Nieve
by AreSerena
Summary: UA-Dedicado a Sol Kaori y a todas las chicas del Foro "El Destino de una Estrella" Dos corazones rotos reunidos por un pequeño cupido ¿que pasara cuando por fin encuentren lo que les falta?


**Disclaimer: **A una tontita como yo no se le pudo ocurrir Sailor Moon lógico los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado a "¡Sol Kaori!" que tu te has vuelta un gran apoyo para mi gracias Sol, y a todas las chicas del foro**

"**El Destino de una Estrella"**

"_**Los copos de nieve al igual que las personas, tienen diferentes formas y personalidades, cada uno de nosotros es único y con diferente brillo, lo que en realidad importa es cuál es tu propósito para caer sobre este hermoso planeta cautivado sus maravillas una a una, así como también tu vida es breve y se derrite con el calor de las vivencias y recuerdos que vas recogiendo a lo largo de tu vida"**_

**%%%Serena%%%**

Llevo caminando horas por esta hermosa ciudad de Canadá Edmonton, la capital de la Provincia de Alberta. Preciosa imagen, hace frio a las seis de la tarde pero aquí parece que eso no importa, las familias, parejas, y las demás personas caminan por las calles con lo que parece ser el calor de su interior, solo con sus abrigos largos y gruesos, guantes y gorros, todos ahuyentando el frio con sus ropas.

Niños de la mano de sus padres en el parque, centros comerciales o simplemente paseando por las frías calles, todos se ven tan felices. A pesar de la temperatura el ambiente se ve cálido.

Estas bolsas ya se me hacen pesadas, trato de levantarlas una vez mas mientras sigo caminando observando, escuchando, percibiendo cada detalle de esta majestuosa ciudad.

Después de todo yo no pago estas "vacaciones" si no mi empresa, así que puedo gastar mi dinero en mis "caprichos".

Sigo pensando que me esta lleno muy bien, un cambio de aires me reconforta. Tokio no es precisamente la ciudad de la tranquilidad. Cuando veo a estas personas conviviendo en familia crece más mi añoranza de encontrar a aquel que esté dispuesto a estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, aquel que pueda ser capaz de jurar su amor por mi ante un altar, el que se muera de alegría conmigo a ver a nuestros pequeños correr por la sala y dejando pequeñas huellitas en el suelo con sus pies, y que esté dispuesto a pasar conmigo todos sus días a mi lado por lo que llaman "Amor".

Pienso mientras sigo viendo a mi paso una gran cantidad de aparadores, de ropa, accesorios de diferentes cosas como de cocina, ropa y hasta de automóviles y cuyas piezas y uso no están muy claras en mi memoria.

Una joyería, este aparador es muy atrayente. Joyas de diferentes colores y formas, diferentes usos, todos tienen una ocupación en especial. Anillos, collares, dijes, brazaletes, y otros que no puedo distinguir a lo lejos. Todas tan hermosas y brillantes pero igualmente vacías por dentro.

No otra vez.

Pensé con pesar, dejo las bolsa en el suelo sintiendo como mis manos se relajan al ya no sentir ese peso en ellas, no quito mi vista de esas piedras preciosas, que aunque quieras no puedes dejar de mirar. Estas me recuerdan a las personas que me hicieron daño y lo siguen haciendo con su solo recuerdo en mi mente. Pero me acuerdo más de una persona en especial. Pongo mis manos desnudas en el cristal, jamás me gustaron los guantes, son incómodos, coloco mi frente en el aparador observando como este se empaña cada vez más con el calor de mi respiración cerca de él. Pasando una escena en mi mente, derramando las lágrimas que jure no volver a dejar salir.

_-Lo siento de verdad Serena- jamás me llama por mi nombre- creías que estaba contigo "por ti"-ríe con descaro-siento en serio que seas tan tonta- volvió a hablar con ese tono de patán que hoy descubrí._

_Sus palabras hacen que apriete mis puños con impotencia, no quiero creerle, me duele._

_-Entonces todo fue…_

_-¿Una actuación, una gran estrategia para entrar a este ámbito donde "TU" te desenvuelves? Sí, me quedo muy bien ¿no?, si estaba contigo podía conocer personas importantes agente que pueden llevarme a ascender cada vez más, y como ya lo logre ya no necesito seguir aguantándote- me interrumpió, como puede hacerme esto, yo creí que él era diferente a los otros, creí que él era mi hombre ideal._

_No lloro, no quiero que él me vea débil, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar, ya no._

_Empieza a caminar atravesando la sala de mi casa, ya digo nada por temor a que con otra respuesta pueda herirme más. Toma la perilla de la puerta de la entrada con su mano izquierda, metiendo la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se quedo quieto, gira su cabeza dejándome ver solo la mitad de su rostro detrás del hombro, observándome._

_-aunque…eres un buen partido, lástima que seas tan tonta-lo veo salir de aquí, dejándome con mis lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y no tengo ninguna intención de detenerlas, ya que juro que jamás volveré a derramar ¡jamás! Volver a llorar por un hombre que no vale la pena._

Darien era todo para mi, cuando estaba a mi lado se comportaba como el hombre ideal, como mi príncipe azul, jamás sospeche que él fuera así, tan bajo, tan ruin, pero tal vez tenga razón soy una tonta al creer en los demás, en dar sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero yo no pienso cambiar quien soy por personas que no merecen que ni las mencione pero no puedo evitar.

Limpio mis lagrimas con la manga de mi suéter, suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos, ya no tengo que pensar en eso, sonrió, ¿quiénes son esas personas para evitar que yo sea feliz? Nadie.

Tomo las bolsas de mis compras de nuevo, viendo como mis manos se ponen rojas al estar sosteniendo tanto peso. Sigo caminando y a lo lejos observo a una pequeñita.

Vaya es una niña muy chistosa, se pone de puntillas colocando una de sus manos sobre la mesa de un puesto de dulces para poder alcanzar con la otra lo que parece ser un chocolate de barra.

Me acerco un poco mas percibiendo que ella esta vestida con solo un pequeño vestido blanco con garigoleados color vino, un pequeño abrigo negro desabrochado es lo único que la cubre de este frio y sus pequeñas botas blancas, tiene su cabello rojo, amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas.

Me acerco mas haciendo que ella me vea extrañada al espiarla en su afán de conseguir ese chocolate, tiene sus ojos azules, hermosos, es una linda niña.

Dejo mis bolsas de nuevo en el suelo mientras me inclino hasta su altura, ella se pone firme en sus dos pies dejando su faena para voltearme a ver.

Refleja una ternura inigualable. Me levanto y compro ese delicioso chocolate que tanto desea a la vendedora del puesto en la calle. Se lo doy y solo me sonríe agradecida.

Tomo otra vez mis bolsas y sigo caminando, tengo que llegar al hotel a descansar, tanto pensar me agota.

Siento que algo o más bien alguien jala de mi pantalón. Volteo, es esa niña. ¿Y sus padres?

Me agacho un poco para observar que lleva la mitad del chocolate que le compre y preguntarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-le pregunto sonriéndole

-Chibi chibi-me dice no debe tener más de tres años.

¿Dónde están tus padres?- debe tenerlos, está bien vestida dudo que sea de la calle. Pero que irresponsables.

-Chibi chibi-me repite

-¿Acaso te perdiste?-

-Chibi chibi- esto es imposible será mejor que la lleve a un centro de atención, deben estar buscándola.

-¿Te gusta la nieve?-me pregunta de repente. La veo confusa.

-Si ¿Por qué?-

Me sonrió y empieza a meter su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Saca algo brillante de este, no sé que es, hasta que extiende su mano y me lo muestra.

Lo tomo con cuidado, es un Copo de Nieve más bien la mitad , tiene un corazón también a la mitad en el centro, es de un material que no conozco, brilla mucho, es hermoso jamás vi algo igual.

-Está muy bonito nena pero….- ¿Qué? La niña ya no está.

Miro para todos lados buscándola por alguna parte, no la encuentro, tal vez vio a sus padres y se fue con ellos, no me percate que ya no estaba.

¿Quién era esa niña?

**%%%Seiya%%%**

Debo preparar todo para mi salida, en unas semanas me mudare a Japón, mi ciudad natal.

Si ahí naci, pero crecí aquí en Canadá por cuestiones de trabajo familiar. Estuve en compañía de mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten cada uno con sus excéntricas personalidades. Y con mis dos adorables padres, que en paz descansen.

Ahora desde donde estén deben estar observándonos.

Pienso mientras coloco más cosas en estas cajas grandes, para guardar mis pertenencias. No quiero olvidar nada. Me dirijo a la cocina por más papel periódico que esta sobre la mesa.

Hace años me los quitaron de mi lado, en un choque automovilístico, por la causa de que un idiota se le ocurrió mezclar alcohol y el volante en una carretera de alto riesgo.

Choco con ellos haciéndolos derrapar y chocar contra una de las paredes rocosas del camino causando una avalancha de rocas aplastándolos en el coche donde viajaban, según el informe que la policía nos entrego.

Si saber la cusa fue doloroso, su funeral fue peor, causándonos a mis hermanos y a mí un dolor que espero no volver a sentir jamás. Viendo a la familia del responsable pidiéndonos perdón por los daños causado, cuando se ofrecieron a pagar el entierro de mis padres, cosa que me negué, pensé que iba a odiarlos, pero ver a esa señora con sus dos hijo llorando amargamente por el esposo y padre que perdieron, me di cuenta que no tenia porque, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y también los invite a que nos acompañaran en el entierro de los míos. Para causar un alivio de culpa que tenían en ellos.

Empiezo a envolver en periódico las fotografías en sus pequeños marcos que tenía sobre la chimenea de mi casa, colocándolas una a una en una de las cajas de cartón que ahora están por toda la casa.

Ellos eran unos maravillosos padres, siempre exigiéndonos cada vez más en nuestros triunfos, a veces peleaban, pero jamás nos dejaban ver sus peleas aunque nosotros los espiábamos escuchando detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde se encerraban para discutir y aclarar sus opiniones. Siempre apoyándose uno al otro.

Yo creí en alguna ocasión haber encontrado esa persona, que de la cual también quería compartir mis ideas y sueños como lo hacían mis padres. Pero me equivoque.

_Ella volvió a reír, no tiene vergüenza a pesar que la vi en el acto, ahora solo esta vestida con su vestido desarreglado._

_-No me vas a contestar-tengo que saber por qué lo hizo_

_-Que no quedo claro Seiya, NO TE AMO-apreté los puños, solo jugo conmigo._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué estabas conmigo?-_

_-Por diversión- se burla de mí mientras se acomoda la ropa y el cabello frente al espejo. No lo puedo creer._

_-Al principio si me gustabas, pude haber tenido un interés mayor en ti-guardo silencio por un momento- pero eres tan patético, siempre lamentándote de la muerte de tus padres. Ya pasaron dos años, supéralo.-me dice de nuevo. Ella jamás me entendió._

_Salgo de su departamento azotando la puerta a mi salida. No quiero volver a verla._

Yo también quiero encontrar esa compañera, esa mujer especial, a la que yo pueda decirle a todo el mundo que quiero pasar toda la vida con ella, no tengo un gusto en especial, no se si será morena, castaña o delgada o llenita, no, yo lo único que espero es que me ame tanto como yo la amare.

Con Kakyuu creí ya haberla encontrado, pero ella era vil baja, una mujer cruel y sin valor, como una más entre otras tantas, sin nada que no haya conocido antes. Tal vez en un momento si la llegue a querer pero todo ese sentimiento desapareció cuando la encontré revolcándose con otro en su cama.

No vale la pena.

Yo quiero encontrar la excepción, esa mujer que para mi va a ser única entre todas, que yo sepa que jamás va a ver alguien como ella.

Ahora ya no me duele hablar de ella ¿para qué?, eso ya lo supere, ahora tengo en cuenta que no puedo cerrarme ante el recuerdo de algo que no vale la pena, mi corazón está abierto para la persona que se algún día llegara.

Una vez mi querido Padre me dijo que; un se enamora de aquella compañera, amiga y amante todos los días, cada vez mas sin hacer antigüedad evitando la monotonía.

Así es como yo quiero pasar mis días, feliz de despertar con ella, siendo lo primero que vea, sus ojos mirándome todas las mañanas deseándome un "Buenos Días".

Selle la ultima caja con cinta adhesiva en las tapas, no quiero que nada se pierda durante el viaje, como es costumbre siempre que te mudas.

-Voy a salir por algo de comer- dije mientras coloco la cinta sobre el sillón, ya se me perdieron tres por no acordarme donde las pongo.

Todavía faltan las cosas de mi habitación; pueden esperar más tarde, las guardare después de cenar.

Paso mis manos por las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón, revisando que mis llaves y cartera se encuentren en su lugar, salgo de mi casa.

Debí traer un estúpido sueter, nunca pensé que haría tanto frio afuera. Ya compre lo que necesitaba, paso una de las bolsas con comida rápida a mi mano izquierda, miro el reloj en mi muñeca, las siete y media y ya está nublado.

Siento como algo choca contra mis rodillas, agacho la mirada rápidamente, es una pequeña niña. La ayudo a levantarse obligándome a dejar mi comida en el piso.

Tiene un abrigo que cubre gran parte de su vestido, que se ve es blanco, sus botitas blancas están manchadas de lodo, y su carita está cubierta de lo que quiero creer es chocolate.

Me pongo de cuclillas a su altura.

-Hola nena ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde están tus papas?-

-Chibi chibi- es lo único que responde graciosamente, mientras me sonríe.

Sera mejor llevarla con algún policía sus padres deben estar preocupados, irresponsables, pero no veo a ninguno por aquí.

-¿Te gusta la nieve?-me pregunta de repente

-Claro, ven te llevare con un señor que te llevara con tus papas pequeña-la tomo de la mano pero ella se suelta rápidamente.

La miro extrañado, ella mete una de sus pequeñas manos a una de los bolsillos de saco tratando de buscar algo. Sonríe victoriosa, empieza a sacar algo brillante, no sé que es, no puedo distinguirlo su manita lo cubre totalmente.

Me extiende su mano con la palma descubierta dejándome el objeto.

Es la mitad un "Copo de Nieve "con un corazón en el centro también a la mitad. Lo tomo con cuidado, al tocarlo me doy cuenta que no soy capaz de distinguir su material. Es hermoso.

-Este corazón es especial, te guiara a la persona que estas buscando-me dice mientras me sonríe. Vuelvo a ver tal objeto con curiosidad ¿persona que estas buscando?. Por que rayos estoy perdiendo el tiempo tengo que llevarla con un poli….

Ya no está.

Trato de buscarla, pero a pesar de que hay poca gente no logro verla por ningún lado.

Veo de nuevo mi mano que tiene el pequeño copo, a contra luz se ven los diferentes colore, como si de un arcoíris se tratase.

Tal vez reconoció a alguien y se fue.

¿Quién rayos era esa niña?

**1 mes después**

Por fin estoy de nuevo en mi tan agotable empleo, regrese hace una semana de mis vacaciones y ya me siento fastidiada, pero valieron la pena, estuvieron geniales, tuve la oportunidad de comprar en el "West Edmonton Mall", es un centro comercial impresionante, tal vez caro pero vale muchísimo la mercancía. Estaciono mi coche en el estacionamiento de mi empresa "Crystal Star".

.

.

Qué bueno que ayer pude desempacar todo, vaya que es laborioso cambiarte al otro lado del mundo-Sera mejor apurarme o llegare tarde-digo mientras salgo del departamento y me coloco el saco apenas, haciendo malabares para no tirar mi portafolio mientras camino por el pasillo del piso del edificio.

.

.

Tomo el elevador y me dirijo a la planta alta donde esta mi oficina. Cuando llego a mi destino veo a mi secretaria en su escritorio revisando algo en su computadora.

-Buenos Días Amy- saludo cortes

-Buenos Días Srta. Tsukino, el Sr Diamante la espera en su oficina- asiento y le sonrío agradecida. Me dirijo a la oficina frente a la mía. Seguro quiere darme otro de sus compromisos a mí, pero no importa hoy no quiero enojarme con él. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

.

.

Me estaciono delante de las puertas del edificio que espero sea mi nuevo empleo. Salgo de mi coche contemplando las grandes letras del gran edificio que dice "Crystal Star". Saco un pequeño papel donde viene escrito el nombre de la persona que me hará la entrevista de trabajo "Diamante Black decimo piso" creo que tomare el elevador.

.

.

-Buenos Días socia- me dijo en cuanto entre a su oficina. Seguro planea algo, como si no lo conociera.

-Ahora que pasa Diamante ¿algo malo?-me siento en una silla frente a su escritorio, el del otro lado solo ríe.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para mandarte llamar Serena?-Esa sonrisa la conozco.-El día de hoy llegara un nuevo "solicitante" a hacer su entrevista de trabajo-

-¿Y?-

-Que necesito que tu lo atiendas tengo la junta con los de "Outher", su nombre es Seiya Kou-

.

.

Piso diez, piso diez, llegue. Al salir del elevador note que solo hay dos oficinas en el piso, deben ser bastante amplias. Me dirijo a la señorita de cabello azul en el escritorio tecleando rápidamente en su computadora.

-Buenos Días ¿el Sr. Diamante Black?-pregunto tímidamente, me sonríe y me indica que es la oficina a mi izquierda. Le agradezco y me dirijo hacia dicha oficina. Seguro me correrán antes de cruzar palabra conmigo llevo quince minutos de retraso.

.

.

-Ya se retraso ¿no crees?-

-Según tengo entendido es nuevo en la ciudad, dale una oportunidad no todos son tan puntuales como tú, amargada- se burla de mi, siempre lo hace. Lo conozco desde hace poco y aunque al principio solo lo consideraba que era mi rival en el trabajo he hecho una gran amistad con él.

.

.

Leo las letras negras en la puerta, aquí es, suspiro nervioso. Diamante Black.

.

.

-Bueno entonces ya me dijiste que yo lo entrevistara, ya vete si no quieres llegar tarde-me levanto y antes de que abra la puerta me dice.

-Gracias Serena-

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con un hombre atractivo de cabello negro que cae sobre mí.

.

.

Me di cuenta de que el tal Diamante estaba hablando con alguien así que me recargue en la puerta y por andar de distraído no me di cuenta de cuando abrieron la puerta cayendo sobre una hermosa rubia. En mi primer día y…..¿Qué?

Al observarle bien noto que en su cuello en una cadena plateada trae la…..

.

.

Genial lo que me faltaba. Trato de alcanzar los papeles que se me cayeron por la caída, pero es difícil este hombre sigue encima de mi como idiota mirándome, agacho un poco mi mirada y….espera un momento en su muñeca derecha, enredada en una pequeña cuerda negra tiene…

.

.

La otra mitad del "! COPO DE NIEVE!"

* * *

HOLA!

Bueno esta pequeña historia se las quiero dedicar a todas las Ladies Kou.

Por el motivo que quiero reconocer a muchas chicas que escriben y están dentro del foro y de las cuales ahora se lo mucho que cuesta hacer una historia y que de verdad admiro.

Y también a todas aquellas chicas que solamente leen pero que son un gran apoyo y aliento para las que escribimos ya que sin sus comentarios yo en lo personal no sabría que hacer.

Como vimos Chibi chibi fue su pequeño Cupidito dándoles el Copo de Nieve que los unió XD.

Mis amigas me dijeron que hiciera un fic completo, y si tengo ideas para este pero como siempre para mi ustedes queridos lectores tienen la decisión.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice haciéndolo, los espero en mis otras

%%AreSerena%%

¡!Que viva Seiya Kou!


End file.
